Pearl Gets Herself Dead
Before you read this, remember that this is not any kind of pasta, and is totes mahgoats reall. So it's not creepypasta, trollpasta, and definitely not ravioli. Hello. My name is Ronald Spice. Me and mys sister, Racheal Spice, are huge fans of steven universe. or at least we used to be... You see, it all started with a lost episode of steven universe I heard rumors about. Apparently it was cut by the Cartoon Network. When I asked Rebbeca Sugar about it she was all like "Lost episode? What lost episode? We don't have a lost episode!" She was acting so much like pearl I thought that her nose would turn pointy and beak-like. But I was determined to find it. And find it I did. But I wasn't ready... You see, it all started on a rainy day in my Florida town. The rain made the ground muddy. I stepped in a mud puddle and i felt myself stepping on somethting. I pulled it out and it was what looked like a wooden chest. I opened it, and a guy handed me a pink VHS Tape. It had "Steven Universe Lost Episode" on written in silver sharpie on the label in what I instantly recognised as Rebecca Sugar's handwriting. I took it home, dried it with a paper towel, and showed Rachel. She looked at me with a look of horror. We ahd to find a VCR Player to play it. We hooked the VCR in and just threw the VHS Tape in with excitement. It started with a title card that read "Pearl's Suicide". The scene then cut to Pearl, shape-shifted into a maid outfit, cleaining things with a purple feather duster. It coughed, making me realise that it was actually Amethyst. Pearl unshapeshifted and threw Amethyst. behind her. The camera cut to Connie, who was in a pose that looked like she was in a chair reading a book, but she was floating in mid-air with a donut floating betwen her hands. The feather duster fell bethind her into hammerspace. Then, Amethtyst with blank white eyes emerged behind Connie out of hammerspace and started eating her head whole! It then cuts to Pearl's room, were she pulled out here spear and sword. She played "It's over, isn't it" on her spear like a violin, using the sword as a bow. It was a nice cover, but I couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled. She remarked tht she may have discovered a new talent. Amethyst, like with Connie, but Pearl retalliated and fought back. It cuts to the beach city stage where pearl was about to play. Pretty much every in beach city turned up to watch. Even what looked lika an undead Connie with no head, with two streams of blood droplets coming out like some bizzare fountain. Pearl started playing her spear, but this time, her cover was horribly off key. everyone's heads exploded into hyper-realistic blood. Everyone started to boo. Then Yellow Pearl showed up. Instead of her normal voice, she had the voice of a meanecing scottsman. "Hah! Ya call that playin' a spear? THIS is how ya play a spear!" She played a really fast-paced fiddle solo that sounded really hard to do, while making Yellow Diamond's angry face. Pearl ran off the stage on all fours with this stupid grin on her face. It cuts to the final scene, which was in black and white. Pearl looked rather somber, her back turned to the camera. When she turned to face it, her eyes were black with red dots. She looked on the verge of crying. She held a bannana to her head like a gun. The tape then cut to like, 45 minutes of static. after the static, the credits rolled, but they looked rather crudeley drawn, and there was an incredibly off key violin cover of Love Like You playing. Our heads exploded into hyper-realistic blood! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS! ---- Author is unknown Category:Trollpasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Random Capitalization Category:TRUE STORY Category:Sucide Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Blood Category:English Class Failure Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Im died Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Shok ending Category:PotM